


By the Fire

by wayfxnder



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cottage getaway, F/F, escape!au, its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayfxnder/pseuds/wayfxnder
Summary: Zarina suggests spending christmas break at her family's cottage getaway in the mountains. Kate doesn't think twice.[ Escape!au but not associated with my multi-chapter }
Relationships: Kate Denson/Zarina Kassir, Nea Karlsson/Meg Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	By the Fire

"She's sound asleep." Kate says as she approaches the cozy fireplace in their winter getaway. Her wife's already seated by the fire, looking through something on her camera. This entire week she's been looking at her camera. Kate noticed it earlier, it was odd, Meg and Nea seemed to be none the wiser though. Thinking the documentarian was just happy to be able to publish her stories to the world again. 

"Thanks, ya amar. You know she likes it when you sing to her." She hums, only looking up at her wife for an instant before back at the display of her camera. Kate raises an eyebrow but doesn't mention it. Instead she opts to sit by her wife's side and snuggle up to her side, which Zarina warmly welcomes.

"What have you been working on?" Kate asks, curious. She inches closer to her, trying to peek. 

"Just…. something." She's being mysterious. Before Kate can even get a closer look, she's turned the camera off entirely and put it beside her on the floor. An arm wraps around the blonde instead as Zarina presses a soft kiss to the side of her head, distracting her. 

Kate knows this tactic. Her wife uses it often. It works most of time. She simply melts under her touch. 

"Cocoa?" 

"That sounds lovely, baby." 

Zarina leaves her side for the small cottage kitchen. She's pretty sure if they're both in there at the same time they won't be able to turn without butting heads, but it's no big deal. it's only for two weeks, and besides, this is more than enough. 

They really needed a break from it all. Hala’s been busy with school, Kate’s been stressed and uninspired by the none-changing landscape and Zarina hasn’t been able to pick up a new project in a while. Their lives are normal, peaceful, and it’s still kind of hard to adjust to the world around them, even if it’s been years by now. There’s still hardships they run into every few weeks.

So, when Zarina suggested using her family's old cottage getaway in the mountains, Kate was the first to jump on the idea. Nea and Meg were soon invited, Hala was called in 'sick' for the first two days leading up to Christmas break and then they were in a plane, just the five of them. 

And, oh was it great. Kate hasn't had this much muse to write in _ages_. Meg and Nea have taken some time just for the two of them and Hala loves the snowy mountain landscape and she _especially_ likes snowboarding. Maybe a little too much. _Damn its Meg, look what you’ve done._

Zarina comes back to the fire, holding two mugs of steaming cocoa. She hands one to Kate while she keeps the other one and places it on the little table in front of the fireplace. The documentarian takes the blanket from the couch behind them and snuggles back against her wife by the fire. 

“So? You never answered my question,” Kate starts, a teasing smile on her lips. “I know what you’re doing.” 

“Do you?” Zarina asks, raising an eyebrow and putting her mug to her lips. 

“Yeah, pretty sure I do.” 

“Really now? What am I doing then, habibti?” 

“Distracting me from the topic at hand, like you’re doing right now.” She says that with a playful elbow to the side. “Not working this time.” 

Zarina knows that Kate is perceptive, and the only reason her distractions and mind games have worked so far is because Kate _knows_ that _she_ knows. It’s a weird game they like to play. Teasing, teasing and teasing until one of them can’t take it anymore and just _needs_ to know what was on the other’s mind. Zarina could proudly say that she was usually the winner. Which also meant she was stubborn as hell, which her wife frequently reminded her of.

“Hmm. I don’t know yet.” She says, taking another sip from her mug of cocoa. 

“Don’t fuck around. You _absolutely_ do.” 

“Nope. Don’t have the slightest clue what you might be talking about.” 

“Then why won’t you let me see what’s on your camera?” 

“I’m still in the middle of recording. You don’t get to see any of it until it’s a finished project.” Which would still take a lot of editing, a lot more recording and a lot, _a lot,_ of hard work. This might be one of her most important projects yet, and she’s going to make it her best one. 

Kate seems to yield, knowing her wife´s stubborn nature. She sighs softly, nuzzling her face into the crook of her wife´s neck. Zarina can feel her breath against her skin. It's comforting and heartwarming. She pulls the blanket a little closer around them.

They sit there silently for a while, until the songbird speaks again. 

“Did you hear?” The blonde turns her head slightly so that Zarina can properly hear her. “I think Meg’s going to propose.” 

It doesn’t surprise her in the slightest. It’s been quite a few years now since the two of them started dating. They’ve been through hardship both in the fog and outside of it and only recently been able to settle down _just right._ They’re steady, Meg is back on training and Nea’s regained some contact with her parents. 

“Oh? Well, you’ll be happy to know Nea’s doing the same thing.” A giggle leaves Kate’s mouth, Zarina can feel it against her skin. It makes her laugh too. 

“Nea asked you for advice?” She says, still softly giggling. Zarina nods, rolling her eyes with a smile. 

“Meg asked you then?” She asks with a chuckle. “You gave her the telescope too, didn’t you?” 

“And you gave Nea the constellation book? _And_ brought up the idea to invite them along?” 

“Seems like we’ve been played like a fiddle, ya amar.” 

Their small cottage getaway is filled with laughter once again. Yeah, this was exactly what they needed. To be away from all the responsibilities for just a little bit and have it be just…. well it isn’t exactly just the two of them. Not that they would want it any other way. Meg and Nea are family - they’ve raised Hala alongside them as aunts.

The cottage grows quiet again. The only noise being the soft flames dancing in the fireplace before them. Kate snuggles even closer, which Zarina didn’t think was possible. It gets a little too warm, but she doesn’t dare to move. Especially not when she starts hearing a soft, repeating, noise next to her. _She’s asleep._

Minutes pass. Zarina finishes her cocoa and picks up the camera on the floor beside her. She turns on the display and watches the footage of her wife and daughter sledding down the mountain just _one_ more time.   
  



End file.
